


Fukurodani's Very Important Team Debate

by teddy_or_something



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Crack Treated Seriously, Komi really did not come to play, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Sarukui is highly amused, That's it, Washio knows what's up, Yukie is the best, and Onaga is really just kind of confused, but neither did Konoha, mentioned daisuga, that's the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_or_something/pseuds/teddy_or_something
Summary: "BokuAka!" shouts Konoha."AkaBoku!" Komi rebuttals.Fukurodani has a disagreement that needs to be settled immediately.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Fukurodani's Very Important Team Debate

**Author's Note:**

> This is 800 words of pure crack. Enjoy!

"BokuAka." 

"AkaBoku."

"BokuAka."

"AkaBoku."

Yukie is watching Konoha and Komi's heated debate about Bokuto and Akaashi's ship name. They've been going at it for a while now, the argument having started a few days ago after discovering that the two were together. She laughs quietly at the memory of Konoha and Washio rushing out of the locker room (one much less enthusiastically than the other), declaring that they had caught Bokuto and Akaashi in the middle of a heated makeout session against the lockers. Unfortunately for him, he chose the exact wrong time to scream it, as the coach was in the middle of speaking to them, and they all had to run five extra laps around the entire campus that day.

She sits silently, not offering any input as their exclamations steadily increase in volume. 

"BokuAka!" shouts Konoha.

"AkaBoku!" Komi rebuttals.

Washio and Onaga watch quietly from the sidelines, unsure of what to do to stop the argument. Sarukui is sitting next to Yukie on the bench, quietly laughing his ass off. Kaori just grabs their practice jerseys and water bottles from the storage closet, carrying on as if nothing is happening.

"It's gotta be BokuAka because Bokuto is older!" Konoha shouts, childishly crossing his arms and looking down his nose at the libero.

Komi rolls his eyes. "Yeah, but do you say Bokuto and Akaashi or Akaashi and Bokuto?"

"Bokuto and Akaashi!"

"Bullshit!"

"Okay, okay," Sarukui's voice sounds from beside her. "You guys clearly aren't getting anywhere with this, so I'll offer my input." He pauses briefly for dramatic effect. "Konoha's right."

"THANK YOU."

"WHAT?"

Sarukui laughs. "I'm sorry, but BokuAka just rolls off the tongue easier."

"No, no, no," says Komi, turning to the two onlookers on the sidelines. "Washio, what do you think?"

He seems to contemplate for a moment before answering. "I'd say AkaBoku. It seemed like Akaashi was more in control of their kiss last week, so his name should go first." 

Konoha makes a high pitched noise from somewhere in his throat. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Sure it does," says Washio. He doesn't offer anything further.

"Fine, then," says Konoha. "A tie breaker. Onaga!"

The first year visibly starts, looking back and forth between his two senpais and trying to decide what he should say. He frowns. "I don't…"

"Come on!" says Komi. "You must have some sort of an opinion!"

Onaga's increasing discomfort becomes apparent to the rest of them, causing Yukie to laugh, inadvertently drawing attention to herself. She pouts a bit. She was enjoying this very much.

"Yukie!" shouts Konoha, his entire body doing a spin at the sound of her giggle. "You've been awfully silent today."

Komi nods. "It's very out of character for you."

Yukie shrugs. "Maybe I just don't have an opinion on the matter."

Even Washio quirks a brow at that.

"Oh come _on_ , Yukie," says Konoha. "Break the tie! We're at two and two, and Onaga's being incredibly useless." 

"Okay, first of all, rude," she says, shooting an apologetic look at Onaga. "And second of all, bitch boy Konoha, why don't you just ask them?"

Konoha reels back. "We can't just tell them we're debating about their ship name! That's weird!"

"What's weird?" a voice sounds from the gym entrance. They all turn as Bokuto and Akaashi walk into the gym (with suspiciously swollen lips). 

Konoha and Komi try to discreetly make their ways to the sidelines, but Yukie isn't having it. She smiles. "Ah, Akaashi, Bo-chan, they were just discussing what your ship name would be!"

Akaashi quirks an eyebrow at the two, who are looking guiltier by the minute. 

Yukie turns her head and urges them to state their arguments. "Come on, boys. Ask them."

"We don't really…" Konoha starts. 

"Yeah, no, we can't…" adds Komi, helpfully. 

Bokuto just looks confused by the whole ordeal. "Ship name?" he asks.

"Yes, Bo-chan, it's a combination of your names that people make when they 'ship' you together with someone."

Bokuto's eyes light up. "Oh, like DaiSuga! Me and Kuroo came up with that!"

Yukie laughs. "Exactly like that, Bo."

Akaashi purses his lips, looking to be deep in thought. Komi and Konoha hold their breath as he opens his mouth to speak. "Well, I suppose it would be BokuAka."

"HA! I WAS RIGHT!" shouts Konoha triumphantly.

"Are you kidding me?" Komi whines. 

Bokuto scrunches his nose. "Hey, Akaashi?" he says, calling everyone's attention to himself. "Don't you think AkaBoku sounds better?"

"Pfffft, this just keeps getting better," Yukie giggles under her breath as Konoha makes a noise of outrage. 

Akaashi quirks an eyebrow. "Uh, no? Your name would have to go first. You're older."

Bokuto makes a small noise of dissent. "But people say Akaashi and Bokuto, not Bokuto and Akaashi."

"What? No they don't. And anyways, BokuAka is easier to say."

"Yeah, but you're the domina-"

"Bokuto-san, please be quiet!"

Yukie giggles, standing up to go help Kaori with the equipment. _'My work here is done,'_ she thinks with a smirk. She walks, delighted, to the storage closet, leaving chaos in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> This really happened, I would know, I was there. They eventually ended up calling it Bokuaka because of Bokuto's fanbase when he joins the Black Jackals. Konoha will not let Komi forget it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
